The Chosen One
by Pill-Z-Rocks
Summary: When killed by Gideon Chris is trapped in the ghostly plane. He is rescued by his new charge, Devan, who, according to Leo, is the "Chosen one"
1. Near the Edge

**There. It was done. Chris sat down on the ground of the alley which he had been conceived in and did all that there was left to do...wait. With his death at the hands of Gideon, something had gone horribly wrong--he had ended up stuck in the Ghostly Plane. He knew that there would be consequences when traveling through time and changing the future, but he had no idea that they would follow him even into the afterlife. Because he had not gotten back to his time before his birth (well, that was his best theory) he had not been able to move on after he was killed. Whether it be because he needed to see that he had saved Wyatt and changed the future before he could move on, or because they had nowhere for him to go once he did move on (maybe there was a rule about how many of one person was allowed in?), he didn't know. What he did know was that he had to get out before he went mad.**

**He had been searching for a way out since the moment he arrived. He searched his memory for any and every spell that he had used in his life that would help him out of this place. About two weeks after he arrived was when he remembered the spell. The spell allowed you to send a message to someone from anywhere even across planes. The problem was that the message was sent to your soul mate. He had no soul mate in this time. In fact, to his knowledge Biance was still dead, so he had no soul mate in any time. His hope was that it would send it in default to the person who he was closest to--his mother.**

**As, Devan awakened from the most vivid dream-premonition she had ever had (Ok, she had only had her powers for a couple months, but still), she brushed back her long dark brown hair and wiped the sleep from her deep blue eyes. She wanted to help the man in her vision so much that her stomach twisted with pain. While, at the same time, she got another feeling when she saw him. She felt as though she was floating. Also, she felt safe and protected, which didn't make any sense, considering the he was the one who needed saving. She climed out of bed and called for the elder who had discovered that she was the "Chosen One" and helped her learn to control her many newly-discovered powers.**

**"LEO!"**


	2. Rescue

**As usual, Leo took his time when responding to Devan's call. As she sat, her patience thining, she could hear Chris calling for help. His calls rang through her mind. She wanted more than anything to go to him. Her head started to spin and suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of her room. She didn't stop to weigh the consequences. There was no time. Before she had time to reconsider, she quickly entered the portal. As she emerged from the other end of the portal she lost her balance and tumbled forward landing on a speechless Chris. She gets lost in his deep green eyes for a moment, but quickly regains her composure. **

**"Go through the portal," Devan demands, not knowing how much longer it was going to last.**

**"Who are you? How did you find me? Wh--" Chris starts to question.**

**"No time, just get in," Devan answers. When he doesn't react quick enough she throws him in using her telekenesis, then goes through herself.**

**Back in her room Devan finds a somewhat irritated Leo, that is until he notices her portal-hopping companion. He promptly rushes to his son embracing him and bursting into tears. He begins to question Chris until he notices how beaten down the young man looks. Just imagining what his son must have been through put new energy and reason into his tears. He hugs his son one more time to make sure that he really is there then pulls away and speaks.**

**"I'll orb your cot in from P3. You need some rest."**

**"But dad, aren't I going home?"**

**"Not just yet," Leo answers, "You've been through a lot you need to rest up and recover before you face the family. They'll ask questions, questions that you may not be ready to answer yet. I know I have many. Besides, you can get to know your new charge."**

**"My new what? You can't be serious. I want to go back to being the girls' whitelighter, not some rookie's who can't even go through a portal without knocking someone down."**

**Devan promptly smacks her new whitelighter upside the head.**

**"I believe you two will get along just fine." Leo says as he prepares to leave. "Oh, and Chris, she's the "Chosen One," Leo informs Chris and orbs out.**

**"So you're telling me that this girl has--"**

**"more power than the charmed ones and their family line combined," Devan finishes Chris's sentence. **


End file.
